<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Diary by siju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988806">Another Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siju/pseuds/siju'>siju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Love?, M/M, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siju/pseuds/siju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongsik thinks he is a heartless murder and he tries to come up with an idea to murderer someone. so, to find a way he looks through his stuff, and he finds another diary, but what he reads it the opposite of what he thought it would be, and he realize he is not the murder. But not innocent either</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 1</h1><hr/><p>It was raining heavily outside, and the night was starting to fall over the town. Dongsik was sitting in his room bored flipping throw his diary. But not any murder idea came to his mind. He was planning one, because the first attempt was a complete failure. He sighed out loud, and he scanned his room for ideas, maybe some of the films he thought to himself. But he wasn't in the mood to watch some heavy stuff. </p><p>So out of boredom he started to look through his own thing that didn't feel like his own as he didn't remember any of them. Most of it was just decorative stuff. He started with a few boxes, but there was nothing special. After an hour off looking through his stuff. He had found a few school assignments and weird drawing. He had made, he probably couldn't throw out. </p><p>When he was about to give up on the treasure hunt. He fell over a book that was hidden under all his things in a box, it wasn't so big and just a plain black color. With curious eyes he started to flip through the book. A lot of the pages was filled and used up completely. The context was not was he was expecting. Every page was filled with hatred to all kinds of people in his life, some name he had heard and had memories of, and some he never heard off. He scrolled back to the first page. It was written that he was a school student tormented each day. He had written so much how he wish he could fight back make the bullies shiver in pain and fear. The text stopped and he quickly flipped to the next pace. It was writing in a shaking hand out of fear or pleasure he didn’t know.</p><p>
  <em>          I did it I stabbed him with a box cutter, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         he begged me to not hurt him more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The fear in his eyes where even better than what I have imagined.</em>
</p><p>Dongsik flipped through the last pages, it was all the same how he wishes to hurt people that had been bad to him, but he never acted. He couldn't find any reason why he stopped hurting people. He closed the book and his mind was a mess, he didn't know what was real and what was fake anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 2</h1>
<hr/>
<p>A few days after the incident with the new discovered book. He finally had all his thoughts together and had kind of an idea of the whole situation. He knew one thing that the red diary wasn't his and he wasn’t a cold-hearted killer. And he could relate to the feelings in the black diary more. Another thing he had puzzled together was who the owner of the red diary was, he concluded it was Inwoo. It was after the conclusion Dongsik realized why Inwoo looked so surprised when he saw his own book in Donsik’s hands. Even when he thought of it, he couldn't stop but to laugh. After that incident Inwoo hadn't been so friendly, but he understood why, he had been tricked.</p>
<p>Dongsik went back to his plan to his first murder that must be successful. He couldn't get the feeling out of his chest to kill Ryu Jae-Jun. He had come off with a few ideas, binding him and threw him in the ocean, or maybe try the first attempted murder again or with a box cutter to remind himself of his first time, he had that feeling of killing a person. After a lot of thinking he choose the later. And he started to make the plan of the murderer. He used most of the night, and at 2am the plan was made. Now it just need to be executed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it’s not long but I didn’t really have any ideas, but the next chapters are longer, they will soon be up too. Hope you like the chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 3</h1>
<hr/>
<p>A week later of the night of the plan. He saw the news telling about a victim being stabbed multiple times to death, and the investigator had told that there were left with no evidence. It was all going as plant. Dongsik was happy he was so happy, he wasn’t even sad that he had killed a person.</p>
<p>Why haven’t I killed before he thought, the rush when he saw Ryu Jae-Jun begged him not kill him, and he was so sorry for all he had done to him. But Dongsik knew it was just empty words, because he had once tried to finish him off but failed, the result off that was Ryu Jae-Jun just wanted to put him more down then he had before. And with that he stabbed him with the finished blow, and he saw Jae-Jun last glance of despair.</p>
<p>Dongsik came back to reality sitting at his desk at work. He then took a break went out to take a cup of water. He saw Inwoo. They got eye contact. Dongsik was the first to look away as Inwoo looked at him with a fiery gaze. Nothing in what Dongsik had thought, he thought he would look bored at him as he had with all his other coworkers or would not even spare him a glance, but it was still different. What had he now done. He thought he was done with Inwoo, and he would let him be. Dongsik just turned around and went back to his workplace, the water wasn't that important.</p>
<p>'Dongsik can we have a word', Dongsik looked up and made eye contact with Inwoo again, he smiled shyly ‘what is it’. Inwoo just started walking and just nodded to his office, Dongsik followed forced with him. ‘What do you say to come with me and have a cocktail just like last time'.</p>
<p>Dongsik mind just flew back to that night where he both had threatened a guy plus as dumb he was, had revealed he had Inwoo’s dairy. He knows he couldn't take down Inwoo with strength, and he was not planning on outsmarting a psychopath yet. So now his plan was not to be on his wrong side. He snapped back to reality and he could see Inwoo was patiently waiting for an answer. ‘Yes, that would be great’ Dongsik said. He wished to say no, but something in him tinkle to know what would happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time trying to write a story, and English is not my first language so there can be some mistakes. Hope you still want to read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>